Revengetale
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: I hate Jessica the OC... Sin decided to use all the incarnations hatred to one thing


**Personally, I don't like some OCs…BUT WHEN ONE IS AS BLAND AS** _ **THIS**_ **, I need to get a second opinion against this OC.**

 **It's name is Jessica, She's a DeivientArt OC that I don't own. The only thing she has going for her is her mary-sue-ness and the romantic relationships between Sans and Papyrus.**

 **I'm not doing this because I'm a fan of SansXFrisk, I just don't get why the person needed to substitute the most ambiguous person who you can mold into whatever you want for stories, just to have someone who's blatently obvious!**

* * *

The hooded figure stood before Jessica. "Go on, cry out into the darkness! You'll see how disloyal all of them are! They can't hear you! And they'll never come!" The hodded figure was crying, but Jessica couldn't see the tears fall into the nothing, or hear the quiet sobs of a child.

*Jessica cried out

*…

*But nobody came…

RESET

*Sans came.

The hooded figure let themsleves clench their fists in rage. "so, you're the one who's been messing with the timelines eh?" Sans asked them.

"Oh, don't tell me," The hooded figure chuckled. "'i'm gonna have a bad time,'" they said in an exact pitch of Sans's voice. "You're so predictable Sans!"

"wha-?" Sans had never met this person before. Or so he thought.

"I can't believe it. But I should've known CHARA DREEMURR would've been right. I was so pathetic as I tried to believe you wouldn't do this. But, I guess all monsters are the same. Just replacing a life with someone else who fits a quota." The figure giggled and let the 2 cowards see one of their eyes before taking off the hood. "Surprised?"

It was someone familiat, but Sans had never seen them like this. On the sides of their head were CHARA and ASRIEL DREEMURR's 's a mangle of hatred and happiness, ASRIEL's, a mixture of fear and relief. A back face coiled out showing W. D. Gaster's face, smiling back at them, showing his insanity.

The creature's true face was probably the creepiest. They'd become more of a goat monster's skeleton with a human's head inside the skull. They let their body show. Their right hand had become like Undyne's, and the left was robotic. Their legs were gone, making their body more phantom like, and an Alphys like tail sprouted from their lower back. The human head had dried tears and blank expression. Not nuetral, just blank, as if they were too drained to feel anything. The only thing colored was they eye they showed, which was a baby blue color.

Gaster whispered something causing CHARA and the skull outside the head to giggle. "Great idea G." The Undyne palm glowed white as monsters began appearing. "Revenge is a dish best served in one go!" They shouted.

All the main characters were there now. "Isn't this nice? We've got, A Captain, A Heartbroken King, A Stutterer, An Innocent, A Lost Mother, A Smiley Trashbag, and An Imposter… HEH…" Frisk listed off. Frisk initiated a battle, bringing their pink, melting blob that was their soul out. "WHO WANTS A PIECE OF ME!? Come on, let's not be shy~" They summoned a large, red sword and took it the Undyne hand as the left, robotic hand stored up electric magic.

Sans sized up Frisk. Undyne immediatly went for the battle. "Ah, the battle against the true hero. Aw, what's the matter Sans, too lazy? Or do you just want me to kill everyone you love first?" Gaster's, CHARA's, and the goat skull's grins intesified to go from ear to ear.

Undyne made their soul green. Before she could even speak, the human head did an impression exactly like Undyne's voice. "As long as you're green you can't run away!"

The goat skull laughed. "Too mediocre! Come on, a challenge please!" The human face underneath for a short period of time, their color returned to their face as they tried to speak before losing the color except for the one eye as their face went back to being blank.

Undyne's bullets got faster. They easily blocked it with their sword. "Are you done yet? I want to kill you!" The bullets got even faster. It seemed as if the human head wanted to cry out for help, but was shot down as the bullets hit the sword. Jessica tried to enter the fight, but something kept her from interfearing. DETERMINATION.

"Snore, I'm getting bored Undyne!" The goat skull laughed.

"U-Undyne, they're just trying to get under your skin!" Alphys cried out.

Undyne's bullets get unfair. Something about seems so familiar to Undyne. The human face let a small smirk grace their face before letting themselves feel empty once again. Chara's face went to their creepy, ooze coming out of their eyes and mouth. Gaster seemed displeased. Asriel was smiling at Undyne. The human head quickly smiled at Undyne before turning her around and putting the sword to her throat. "I remember you, do you remember me? Go on, say it."

"What in the-"

"Say it! Say my name! My name! What is it!?" The human head looked into Undyne's eyes. "Don't you remember anything?"

"Look punk, I've never met you before in my entire life!"

"NGAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The human head cried before the lizard tail knocked Undyne away. "SOMEONE SAY IT! SAY THE NAME!" The human face went blank and the Chara face and Gaster smiled as the Goat Skull spoke.

"Well, aren't they annoying? Time for some fun!" They charged blindly, straight into Papyrus. "Heh,"

"I'M SORRY!" The Asriel and human head shouted.

"Q✝✋?￢ﾝﾄ✏" Gaster's head yelled.

"LISTEN TO ME! I SENSE YOU'VE GONE ON A DARK PATH!" Papyrus yelled. "BUT, YOU CAN STILL CHANGE! I KNOW IT! JUST DO WHAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD DO! BELIEVE IN YOU!"

Asriel and Frisk try to let the sins crawl on their back, but Sin existed inside of them. He couldn't be pushed out so easily! "HAHAHAHAHA! You really are an IDIOT…" The body began shooting electricity at Papyrus.

"no!" Sans cried. Something was fighting though, the electricity went near Papyrus, but never touched him.

"Ready to give up?"

"YOU CAN STILL BE GOOD! I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

The Asriel cried out in dispair. The Human head took control and lunged towards Papyrus, putting him in the same position as they did Undyne. "You believe in me? Do you know who I am? Say it… Say my name…"

"I'M SORRY, BUT I DON'T RECOGNIZE YOU, I JUST KNOW YOU CAN STILL CHANGE!"

*Papyrus is sparing you

The goat skull roared out in rage. "All of you! Shut up!"

"Her!" The Chara head shouted and the body went into a battle with Toriel. "She replaced us so many times!"

The human head lurced back as the sword began swingly widly in hatred. "NO!" Toriel remembered something so familiar to her. The human head immediatally took control of the body. It took out the Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie and ate it, crying all the while. "I remember you, do you remember me? What's my name?" Toriel shook her head and the human head let out a sob before redirecting the body away from Toriel.

The body widly charged into Alphys. "I'm finally going to be able to kill you!" It swung the sword casing 1403 damage. Alphys had 1500 HoPe points. Alphys looked at her options for ACTing.

*Check

*CHAR-SINS-TER-RIEL

*ATK 199 DEF 199

*The fractured perfect being made out of insanity, jealousy, hope, and hatred.

The goat skull growled before changing its stats before Alphys had a chance to analyze them.

*ATK ? DEF ?

*DETERMINATION.

Alphys sent out blasts of electricity, stunning the creature. The human head regained color and again asked the same question. What was their name? More of like pleading for someone to say their name. Not even Sans remembered. But why was the face in the middle so familiar? He recognized the lost prince, the murderer, and the scientist. But who was the human? Why did they ask about their name to the monsters?

"Please," it choked out. Why couldn't they remember? Sans should've remembered! _It's her. The imposter…_ Chara reasoned. _Strike. Her. Down!_

The goat skull let it's eyes show as it set its sight on Jessica. 1 dark red and the other and the other, a pretty purple. The sword grew an aura as the creature charged into battle with Jessica. "You've had to rely on others to fight your battles for you…" It said as it set up a barrier around itself and Jessica. "Do you know how many battle I fought? All alone? 2,496,358 battles…How many battles for you? None except this one…Do you know how many times I lost battles against my 'friends'?" The creature used air quotes. "1,374 battles. Most were Undyne and Sans."

The creature paused. "SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I BE TELLING YOU MY SIDE OF THE STORY, IF YOU GOT RID OF EVERYONE'S MEMORIES!?" Asriel's and the human's head began to cry again. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

It slashed its sword at Jessica…

…

…

Only to be blocked by Asgore.

This time, Chara let tears fall. Father had never replaced them. Father wanted to finish their quest. Asgore let a warm smile grace his features. "What are you doing!?" The goat skull cried out. "OBEY ME!"

Asgore ignored the skull's struggles as he walked around. "My dear Chara, what happened to you and your brother?" Chara and Asriel's faces began to let out tears. Something began to loose control of them. "And what about you old friend? Why are you attached to the back of the child's head? Wouldn't you've to say hello and have a cup of golden flower tea?" Gaster looked away solemnly.

Asgore knelt down to the phantom child. He removed the skull as if it was a helmet. "Dear child, you're lost aren't you? You didn't know what to do and lashed out at the first thing you saw, correct?" Asgore gave a smirk and a wink. "Or should I call you by your true name, FRISK SERAPH DREEMURR?"

The eyes of the human welled up with tears. "D-dad!? I'm so sorry!" FRISK SERAPH DREEMURR hugged Asgore and just let the crybaby tears come out of the dark.

That was the name? Yes! Suddenly, the memories are-

"GRAOUGH!" The skull lashed out. "You may've gotten rid of my puppets, but I still have more strength than all of you!" It pulled Frisk away from everyone. It began to melt onto Frisk.

*The true battle will soon begin.

The creature was now just a black ick on the ground. "That's it?" Undyne asked. "Too easy!" She shot her spear at the ick. The ick abosrbed it, and sent back a yellow, a green, and a purple spear back at her. Representing the humans that she killed.

*The battle is not yet in full swing.

Alphys

*Check

*Sin

*ATK KARMA DEF KARMA

*You feel it crawling on your back

Sin

*Check

*Alphys

*ATK Who cares? DEF Who cares?

*A nervouse stutterer

Jessica

*MERCY

*Sin

Sin

*FIGHT

*Jessica

19 Damage

"Can you feel me, Jessica? Do you know what you've done? You've crushed an innocent. Crushed their hopes, their dreams. You've killed them all over again."

"?￢ﾜﾌ❄ ? ﾟﾑﾎ" Gaster's voice rang.

"Sorrow." Asriel's voice resonated.

"Jealousy." Chara's voice chided.

"INSANITY!" Frisk's voice cried out.

Jessica felt alone. No one was with her. "WEAK!" Sin yelled and slashed Jessica. But something else refused. One, a paw like hand. The other, a pure human hand. "WHY!? YOU HATE HER!"

"I may hate her, but no one deserves to die like that!" Frisk shouted.

"What ever Frisk wants, I'll stand by them, no matter what!"

"And I stand by Asriel!" Chara pulled themselves away from Sin and put themselves in between Asriel and Frisk.

Sin just melted back.

"Fools! Don't you understand? They can't remember you! And would rather have that weakling! Come now, I know you want to join me."

"Really?" Asriel asked skeptically.

"Then how come you're getting so much weaker?" Chara inquired as they looked at the shrinking Sin.

Frisk walked up to them. "I have no regrets. I hate Jessica, but I have no regrets. Except, letting you talk me into GENOCIDE. They all have to deal with you."

"Wh-what are you going to do!?" Sin stuttered.

"I'm going to do the best I can."

"N-NO! G-GET AWAY FROM ME YOU S-SICKO! I HATE YOU!"

* * *

"So what's the plan now partner?" Chara asked. They were all away from Sin, and near the barrier.

"Well, the barrier can be shattered if Chara and I work together."

"Won't we die?"

"DETERMINATION my friend, we can RESET and try new things."

"Okay."

"Chara?" Asriel asked. "If you die, promise to me you'll came back ASAP?"

"Well, there's one thing Smiley Trash Bag and I have in common, but for you, I will Asriel."

"Good Luck Frisk." Gaster hugged the child.

"Come on Chara, I got a good feeling about this time."

* * *

 **That was** _ **Revengetale**_ **everyone! I had an origional idea where Jessica would've been evil, but decided to "borrow," another character, from and actual GOOD AU. Called Negatale.**


End file.
